<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hold on, by xiaomao_moon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24555388">Hold on,</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaomao_moon/pseuds/xiaomao_moon'>xiaomao_moon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, Fluff, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Nightmares</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:00:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>392</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24555388</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaomao_moon/pseuds/xiaomao_moon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Akaashi was shocked that Bokuto is standing in front of him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hold on,</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>to be honest,, i really dont know what this is (Ｔ▽Ｔ) this is my first time posting q.q<br/>it's just a short thing i wrote in the middle of a night. if you clicked on this thank you very much（*´▽`*)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hold on, I thought you died,” Akaashi trailed his eyes up and down. Staring at what it seems to be Bokuto. He took a step back and covered his face with his hands. Trying to pinch his cheeks in the process; hoping that it’s not a dream. His fingers created a gap where he can peek through. While he struggled to calm his heartbeat, Bokuto inched closer. Taking little strides in front of Akaashi.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah well, I didn’t like it and came back,” he joked.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s not possible,”</p><p> </p><p>Akaashi tried to reason himself. He couldn’t believe Bokuto is standing right in front of him. Acting like nothing had happened. The brunet’s eyes started to sting, the tears they were holding had flowed bit by bit. At this point, Bokuto was already really close to where the other male stood. He held his wrists and brought his hands down from his face. The taller male seemed surprised by the other’s hidden display of emotion.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, hey, hey Akaashi! What’s wrong?”, he questioned him. Bokuto’s voice seemed to soften a bit at the sight, compared to how he sounded before. His arms rested on Akaashi’s shoulders, comforting his trembling build.</p><p> </p><p>“But I saw you,” Akaashi started to stutter. He gave up talking halfway and buried his face into the crook of Bokuto’s neck. It comforted him. Slowly, his sniffles start to fade into the night atmosphere. The lights in the room were off and the only source of light was the bright moon peeking through the blinds. Akaashi shifted, his position leaning on Bokuto.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you sure?”, asked Bokuto. They stared at each other for a moment before Bokuto continued, “I’m right here though. I mean, at least I think I’m here”. He emphasized the word think and chuckled lightly.</p><p> </p><p>Akaashi ran his hands through Bokuto’s hair.</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe you dreamt of it?”, the older lad gave a suggestion. His eyes still on the other. Akaashi stopped what he was doing and wriggled closer to Bokuto’s chest; feeling the warmth radiating from the other’s body.</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe,” he mumbled. But still loud enough that Bokuto can hear him.</p><p> </p><p>“But I’m glad you’re here now,”</p><p> </p><p>Bokuto hummed at his answer and pecked Akaashi’s temples. He held him closer and both of them sat down on the bed. They ended up talking about what happened the whole night.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>